1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to small diameter main pipelines and more particularly to connecting branch lines or laterals to the mainline without interrupting the flow of fluid therethrough.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,261 exemplifies the prior art relating to devices adapted to tap into a preexisting pipeline so that a secondary or branch line can be connected thereto. These devices operate without the need to interrupt the fluid flow through the pipeline.